1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child seat apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a child seat apparatus which comprises head guards forming walls on both sides of the head of a child seated on the seat apparatus for protecting the child's head.
2. Description of the Background Art
An exemplary child seat apparatus is a child safety seat for an automobile, which is to be mounted on an original seat of an automobile for providing a seat for safely seating a child in the automobile.
Such a child safety seat for an automobile comprises a seat portion, and a backrest portion upwardly extending from a rear end of the seat portion. The child safety seat may further comprise head guards, in order to protect the head of the child on both sides. Such head guards are generally provided to frontwardly extend from both side edges of the backrest portion.
Since the head guards are provided in consideration of safety for the child, the space or distance between the pair of head guards is preferably reduced to be capable of locating or positioning the head of the child by closely surrounding the child's head. Particularly when the child is asleep, the space between the head guards is preferably reduced in consideration of safety.
If the space or distance between the head guards is too small, however, the child disadvantageously feels cramped. When the child is awake, for example, it generally enjoys looking out the car window. In this case, the head guards unpreferably narrow the field of view of the child if the guards are in proximity to the head of the child.
In consideration of such a background, the space between the head guards is generally designed to satisfy the aforementioned inconsistent requirements. However, it is difficult to sufficiently satisfy both of these requirements.
Apparatuses providing child seats include not only the aforementioned child safety seat for an automobile, but also a baby carriage, a child chair and the like. All of such child seat apparatuses meet the aforementioned problem.